Lost
by mistysword7
Summary: Two partners struggle through the past in hopes of returning to the future. Only death, choas, and destruction is the the path that lays ahead. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so I have been telling myself for years that I am making a /Koga fic so here it is!_

Tonight marks the one year anniversary of our arrival in this place. A lot has changed between me and Lee. Our bodies somehow became ones of a warrior with the passing year, and our mind's capability has extended tremendously. Ok so our attitudes stayed the same, always joking, laughing, and having a good time (other then when demons are trying to kill us, even then we joke).

Through out journey we have collected 5 jewel shards. It is said that they hold unimaginable power and they do. I have three in my long sword and Lee has two in his battle ax, and they prove great use in the past.

Now we only hunt for one thing, a way home. If only we had known that chaos, destruction, and death was that only path that was in front of us…

"Let's stop here for the night" Lee suggested, eyeing the small lake to our right. I agreed, also eyeing the lake, it had been sometime since we actually swam with out a demon trying to drown us. With haste, we both stripped off our cloths and dove into the lake.

The cold water felt go against my sun dried skin, and the tiny ripples that tangled in my hair made me smile. Ah, my utopia. I began making my way out deeper, until I could no longer feel the sandy bottom. I swam out to a little group of rocks and ducked my head under only for a second to get my hair completely wet.

I emerged only to find two girls swimming towards me. I quickly drove under and swam to the rocks, praying that they had not seen me. They must not have because they contained to talk as though no one was there.

"Sometimes I don't know why I put up with him" one girl sighed

"Kagome you really shouldn't worry about Inuyasha. He may be an airheads but he rally does care" the other girl tried to comfort her

"I Know Sango but sometimes I wished he'd show it"

"Well why don't you…AHH! SOMETHING'S GRABBING ME!" Sango screamed out

I looked out at them and saw Lee's head emerge from the water grinning, but his face quickly drained of color once he realized it was not me.

"I-I-I" was all he could say

Above me one the rock two men suddenly appeared, each had a weapon.

"Kagome, what's going on!" the boy wearing red demanded.

Kagome shrieked" INUYASHA! SIT!"

With a yelp, Inuyasha flew into the rock causing it to creak. The other boy, who was wearing a purple monk's uniform, looked towards the girl's in horror.

"Sango, no" he began to plead but it was to late. Sango had already thrown a little purple octopus at his face, causing him to fall along with Inuyasha

I swam out just enough to catch his eye. He gave me a look that read "SHIT!" I nodded and we both began to make our way quickly towards shore and our weapons…oh and our cloths.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so the first chapters done and all I have to say is my dear, dear moondagger...go to hell. smile like saint I am.

"You really are an asshole you know that" I managed to say as I struggled to place the final strap of my top in place.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that wasn't you" he replied fully clothed. How come guys can always dress faster?

"Maybe the fact that there was two people there and I'm only one person"

Before he had time to answer the group we had 'discovered' in the lake was in front of us, weapons in hands. I had just enough time to take my blade out of the sheath before Inuyasha charged. He hit me with full strength at my side sending me flying into a near by tree. I fell to the ground with a bang, pain filling my body.

I had just enough time to Lee dogging an arrow before I was charged at again, this time dogging in time to miss the blade, or so I thought. By the time my feet touch the ground, a sharp pain ran trough my body. I yelled out. My scream made my opponent stop.

Grinning, he said" Have enough"

My eyes narrowed" you obviously have no idea who I am." Ok so a stupid thing to say when I am getting my ass kicked, shrug. I have done stupider things in my life.

I saw his body tense up, getting ready for another attack when a gust of wind suddenly appeared causing us both to be thrown off balance. I shoot a quick look at Inuyasha, he looked pissed.

"Damn wolf" I heard him yell into a cyclone that appeared next to him.

Wolf? The cyclone evaporated into thin air and there stood a man, well a demon at second glance. Great, just when I was already getting my ass kicked. But it seemed Lee and I was soon forgotten.

"Where is she" the wolf demon demanded

"Who?" Inuyasha said, his body tensing in annoyance. But the wolf had already left him and now had Kagome's hands in his

"My sweet Kagome, it has been far too long since you beauty has shined before. Please, let me take you away with me today. Way from this consent fight and that mangy mutt"

Kagome turned away, blushing" H-Hello Kouga"

"MUTT! SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha ranted charging towards him. With little shown effort Kouga jumped aside with Kagome in his arms.

Enough of this, I thought waving down Lee. He nodded and creped over towards me.

"What do you say?"

"Let's get the hell out of here before we get killed. We're not ready for their type yet."

"And what type might that be?'

I took a little while to think about it before answering" the kind that will kick our asses if we don't leave now!"

"Ahhh that kind…Agreed" He started to sprint off. I looked back at the fight that was now taking place over Kagome. The wolf demon was now sitting on Inuyasha, laughing. I smiled. It's a pity I have to leave now, I thought as I hurried to catch Lee, he was kind of cute.

_Sunrise the next morning…_

" There's a village coming up…soon… I think" Lee said holding up a piece of parchment that had a map scribbled on it.

I didn't need a map, already see the signs of civilization. Only something wasn't right.

" It's quite"

"Yup

"Lee"

"Don't you find that strange?

"Nope"

I looked around more carefully, studying the atmosphere around us." Lee"

"…huh?"

" Get out your weapon" I said unsheathing mine.

"What" he asked, becoming instantly alert. "What's wrong"

" Don't you fell the demonic aura hanging throughout this place"

He was silent " Now that you mention it, I do."

We both began to run forward. It wasn't long until we saw the bodies. We stopped and gazed in horror at the number of bodies savagely torn apart.

I began making my way to the center of the town. " Search for any survivors"


End file.
